The Diary
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: What happens when Vanellope Von Schweetz finds her own diary? What was life like "Sugar Rush" before King Candy took over? Read this story to find out.
1. The Founding

Note 1: "Wreck It Ralph", related characters, places and things are copyrighted from 2012 to 3012 by Disney Inc.  
Note 2: _Italics __will __be __used for entries in the diary__._

"The Diary"  
A "Wreck-It Ralph" Fan-Fic  
Part #1 - "The Finding"  
by Dr. Thinker

Vanellope groaned at she took her twenty-sixth dip in the Lemon Cream Lake. The male player playing "Sugar Rush" was just plain awful. She swimmed to the beach as Rancis crossed the finished line and hear Mr. Litwick remarking "Arcade closing. Finish your games."

Vanellope looked across at Felix's game. A female player was moving Felix pretty well against Ralph and saw Ralph throw a large oven at Felix - knocking his final life out and making the female player remarked, "I should stick with racing games."

Vanellope look at the female player to hopes of recognizing her in the future. The female player was dressed in a pink blouse, pink jogging pants, and pink and purple sneakers. If she had a green hoodie or her princess outfit, Ralph could have confuse the player for herself. Her hair was smaller to Vanellope's except without the candy pieces in her hair: a nice shade of black.

Since "Lemon Lake" was one of the track in the far back in "Sugar Rush" from the castle and the portal to Game Center Station.

Vanellope picked up a radio make out of gingerbread cookies and said, "Rancis, I got two things to tell you."

Rancis's voice asked, "What are those two things?"

Vanellope said, "I won't be racing in tonight's Random Roster Race and I want you to go to 'Fix-It Felix" and tell Ralph that I won't be see him until tomorrow night."

Unexpecting Vanellope heard Taffayette's voice remarked, "I heard your old summer castle is here. You can stay there for the night if you don't feel like walking or driving back to the main one."

Vanellope asked, "Thanks for the information: by the way, why are you on the radio?"

Taffayette's voice remarked sheepily, "I picked the radio up to chew out Rancis for using too many of his chocolate slicks on me today."

Rancis's voice said, "This comes from a girl whose favorite weapon is the Laffy Taffy Rope and beside I'm leaving to do an errand for our poop-out president."

Vanellope heard laughing coming from the other racers as Rancis speed off into the direction of "Sugar Rush" exit to Grand Central Station. A few days after the "King Turbo Bug" and the reboot, the candy train pop up - big enough to hold a go-kart with or without it's racer.

=WIR=

As soon as she reached the summer castle, she saw a strange napkin on the table. the strange napkin read, "If I confused, pull out the fourth book on the third shelf - I."

This "I" person was confusing to her. But she saw the book shelf and pull the fourth book on the third selves. The book cover was as pink and red as Vanellope's princess outfit. They was a red crown on it. Vanellope open up and discovered a lot of curved hand writing - it match her own. Vanellope quicky close the diary and stuff into one of her hoodie's pockets, and pick up the napkin she saw. She started to think the "I" was herself - or least her past selves, Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz.

She skipped up the stairs to the bedroom. The bedroom had a pink silk robe lying on the bed. On the pocket of the robe was a purple V.V.S. She need some some sleep time to recover the energy lost racing today.

=WIR=

Rancis enter "Fix-It Felix". A large man with red hair dressed in a orange jacket over plain was talking over with a small man dress like a handyman

The large man remarked, "That last player we had to today remind me of someone, Felix."

The short man,Felix, remarked, "Are you referring to Vanellope, Ralph?"

Ralph remarked, "Yep. If she was dress in a green hoodie or a pink princess on, I would done a spit take right the screen.""

At this point, Ralph saw Rancis standing by and asked, "What's up, Rancis?"

Rancis said, "Vanellope told me to tell that she will see you tomorrow night."

Ralph remarked, "No problem. Today is the Bad-Anon meeting away, so I'm be busy with them."

=WIR=

Vanellope was very please with the power of the go-kart that she and Ralph bake in the bakery. It took half of day to get back to the "Sugarville" area of "Sugar Rush"from the location of the Lemon Cream Lake.

Candlehead remarked, "Rancis told me to tell you that Ralph was with the Bad-Anon members, last night."

Vanellope remarked, "Wednesday. All ready? Sugar Rush has been really busy for the past six months."

Candlehead remarked, "Man. We hadn't been this busy since we were first plug in back in 1997. Thought can't remember that far back."

The familiar voice of Taffaya Muttonfudge remark as the rival "Sugar Race" racer to President Vanellope Von Schweetz was waltzing in like she own the entire arcade system, "Not surprising: She's can't even remember what she had for breakfast."

Candlehead remarked, "I think I had a piece of cake with whipped cream on top of it."

Vanellope laughed almost hard as she died the night after the King Turbo Bug was removed and she reset the game. Taffaya stomped off in a angry mood.. If she had to pick the local bad girl - Miss Muttonfudge would be it.

=WIR=

Meanwhile at noon on this Wednesday, Vanna Bean, dressed in her purple suit and purple loafers,. was talking to Mr. Litwick.

Vanna said, "I going secretly analyze the data of the 'Sugar Rush' programs."

Mr. Litwick asked, "For glitches?"

Vanna said, "No. For solidness. If I don't find more than twenty glitches in the game for a week., I'm going to update Sugar Rush from Version 9.0 to Version 10.0."

Mr. Litwick remarked, "Holy gingerbread cookies, Vanna."

Vanna said, "Why is that everyone who owns something that related to video games know that I'm the mastermind behind 'Sugar Rush' and use sometime of desert rip-off of one of Burt Ward's "Robin" catchphrase?"

Mr. Litwick said, "You almost as moody as that Vanellope from that sixty-five episode anime of Sugar Rush that pop up in 1999."

Vanna remarked as she groaned a green jacket, "Here some trivia for you. The artist based Princess Vanellope on me, Vanna Bean."

Mt, Litwick look a deer caught in the headlights.

=WIR=

Vanellope slowly drive into Grand Central Station. The red beam of the Surge Protector appeared - and soon the blue face of Grand Central Station guard appeared before Vanellope.

The Surge Protector remarked, "Name?"

Vanellope said, "Vanellope Von Schweetz."

The Surge Protector run off like a scare rabbit.

Vanellope ask to herself out aloud, "Why is he is so scare of me? Was my past self as bad as Turbo?"

=WIR=

Ralph saw Vanellope skipping into the his game.

Ralph said, "So what's being going over in living angel food cake land, President Tooth Decay?""

Sometime after the "King Turbo Bug" events in "Sugar Rush", Vanellope learned that all human-looking characters - including herself - were living angel food cake fill with cherry filling. When she told Ralph after learning that he was expecting living devil food cake with cherry filling. Vanellope replied that half right is better than not being right in the first place.

Vanellope replied, "Well, Sgt. Human Kong, it all started off with that stupid male player dipping me twenty-six times in Lemon Cream Lake, one of the tracks in the far back of "Sugar Rush". Taffayatta told me about the summer castle up there - and that's where I stay for the night. Turn out I found a diary. My diary though I'm a bit of worried."

Ralph asked, "Why are you worried, Vanellope?"

Vanellope blinked a bit before answering Ralph's question, "When I give the name to the Surge Protector, he run off like a scare rabbit."

Ralph said, "Hmmm. When he gets scare, he usually get a bit to eat 'The Electric Kitchen'. That game is near Mt. Litwick's office."

=WIR=

The "Electric Kitchen" game would have any 50's theme restaurant a run for it's money. During the day, the players cook meals for regular guests. At night, it's a restaurant for video game - usually good guys from arcade game.

The Surge Protector was drinking a super large chocolate milkshake. Vanellope remarked, "Hi, Lt. Surge."

Ralph giggles at the name as the Surge Protector jump in surprised and got milkshake all over, "Well, Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz - you did it again."

Vanellope said, "I don't know what you talking about?"

The Surge Protector replied, "You make me spill my milkshake for the second time in my entire life."

Vanellope remarked as The Surge Protector run out of the "Electric Kitchen", "Oh, salt and pepper shakers."

One of the "Electric Kitchen" staff remarked, "Food's on the house for you two tonight,we haven't see anything like that since Turbo ended up getting a fight with Princess Schweetz over something - don't know what is was."

Ralph said, "I wonder if that fight was the cause for Turbo to turn himself into King Candy?"'

Vanellope said, "May be reading my diary I discovered recently could clue us in on what my past self was like."

Ralph said, "Bookville has a large selection of libraries - big and small. We could find meet there on weekdays after you do the Random Roster Race to read that diary and then use your castle's private on weekends after you do the Random Roster Race."

Vanellope remarked, "Sweet plan there, Ralphina. I like it."

Ralph laughed before remarking, "See you around, Vallanax."

=WIR=

Thursday night after the Random Roster Race, Vanellope meet Ralph in "Bookville" game. During the day, the players had to recollect lost characters from fiction books, but durning the night, it was a huge city of libraries.

Ralph said, "Let's get started"

Vanellope nodded as she took out her diary and started to read

=TEFN=

Well, this is just the start - the next chapter will began with the diary itself. I will try to make it 10 to 20 entries before ending the next chapter - but there's no promises on that..

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	2. 1997

I changed dairy into diary - because of some of the reviewers. An updated chapter #1 will place as soon as takes this one.

"The Diary".  
A "Wreck-It Ralph" Fan-Fiction

Part #2 - "1997"

_PLUG IN-DAY_

_Today was the first day we got plug in. I was standing in my princess outfit and walked into something. I think it was the screen. Outside I saw a lot of game. The closest game I can see was "Fix-It Felix Jr."_

_A piece of pumpkin juice was throw. I turned to face Gloyd. He was in his in orange kart laughing his head off. "I going to get you back for that one!"_

_Gloyd remarked, "You got to catch me, first, Princess Sweetcakes."_

_I hopped into my white go-kart and started chasing him. Soon, everyone was racing through "Sugar Rush". We soon reached the starting point for the race way. A familiar sour green candy named Sour Bill was nearby. Gloyd was block by Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead._

_Gloyd went on a rant daring me to place in the dungeons - I had feeling he stolen a key from me and was going to escape from them to deal steal items for another prank to pull on me or the other racers. I asked Rancis for some of his peanut oil - when asked what I was going to do with it - As a human might say, "Action speaks louder" and I pour it on Gloyd. Taffyta remark that was a "good payback"._

_Just then "QUARTER ALERT! HURRY TO THE STARTING LINE!"_

_Gloyd tell us to call him out for the today so he can get clean up. Then we all head to the STARTING LINE."_

_Sour Bill voiced, "Welcome the first Random Roster Race ever. The player will pick a character and try to get him into the first nine slots. Those characters will be playable for the rest of the day. Good luck!"_

_It turn out the player picked me to race as - and I ended up being the ninth one. The other eight were the following: Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena, Snowanna, The Swizz, Minty, & Adorabeezle._

_I was pick only race four times after that. After that, I talked to Sour Bill. Sour Bill explain that he started it - and I have make sure the Random Roster Race kept going - so they will new racers almost daily. Talk about a tall order. I hope I up for it._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Night #1_

_I heard out of the game just as I gotten tenth place on the Random Roster Race. I wanted to know what date it was. I was stopped by a blue guy with a suit on it._

_I said, "Hello, rent-a-cop!"_

_The blue guy rolled his eye - I think he believed he was a real cop. "Random security check, madam. What's your name?"_

_I replied, "Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz."_

_I know it was a Surge Protector. Here much about them but neither see one before. He asked, "What game are you leaving?"_

_I replied, "My game is 'Sugar Rush', Surgetor."_

_The Surge Protector remarked, "Is that a racing game by any chance?"_

_I replied, "Yeah."_

_The Surge Protector asked, "I guess the owner, Mr. Stan Litwick, got over the 'Turbo Problem" to buy your game cabinet."_

_I asked, "What was this "Turbo Problem", you speak off?"_

_The Surge Protector told me that back when the arcade open one of the most popular game in the arcade was "Turbo Time", which start "Turbo", a thick gray man in white racing suit and red hat. He love the attention. When a new racing game, "Roadblasters" was plug in. Turbo was having the green eyed monster - and I don't mean those fictitious taffy monsters that are rumored to live in the taffy lakes in the Candy Cane Forest - but jealousness. He invaded "Roadblasters" and make it crash. One of the player called Mr. Litwick - and soon both games - "Roadblasters" and "Turbo Time" was unplugged. The populace of the arcade have it "Going Turbo". After that, he asked, "Where I was I heading?"_

_I replied, "Nowhere. II want to check the date and the time for the world."_

_The Surge Protector remarked, "It's Thursday, June 5, 1997. The time is 12:00 AM."_

_I replied, ""Thanks. I been returning to my game now."_

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

Ralph remarked, "So, you past self learning about Turbo from the Surge Protector."

Vanellope said, "Looks like it."

=WIR=

_Thursday, June 12, 1997_

_It's been a week, and I overheard a conversation between a player and the owner as the player drive me on a few tracks. It's seem that it was the player was daughter of one of the more college visitors back in the 1980s and told Mr. Litwick that it will be one of popular arcade._

_Mr. Litwick agreed with her as he alway half way to reclaim the money._

_As soon as the arcade crossed, a mutant turtle named Donatello lead to me out the game and aa meeting room. There Sgt. Guile told what's been going down in the human world - starting with important world news, followed by the United States news, local city news, and then what's been going down in the arcade world._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Monday, July 4, 1997_

_Today, the arcade was closed for July 4. Last Monday, almost everyone come into my game for a July 4 picnic. The villains headed away from the heroes of the game and camped out near Diet Cola Mountain track. The heroes parked them at Creamy Cookie a bit of help from Rancis and Minty, figure the location between the two group for me and my follow "Sugar Rush" racers was Candy Corn Town - Gloyd's race track._

_Everyone had a good time. Tomorrow, I'm going to send the maids to check and clean up a possible mess near Diet Soda Mountain._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

Ralph asked, "That was a level - I thought it was unfinished?"

Vanellope remarked, "Maybe Turbo did more damage than we thought?"

Ralph remarked, "When ever you ready to take look, President Spoonface, I give you a hand."

Vanellope remarked, "Thanks, Stinkbrain."

=WIR=

_Tuesday__, July 5, 1997_

_Pescok Rootdew wake up me up on really early this morning by running into my bedroom and giving me a very loud full report on the mess near her mountain. I quickly went Sour Bill to collect my maids to clean up the mess._

_By the time, I was done claiming down Miss Rootdew, I wasn't in the mode for running - so I decide have Sour Bill handle the Random Roster Race. I went down to "Tapper", a found a large guy with large hands drinking root beer wearing a ripped overalls over a green plaid shirt. I looked at him - a bit too long for his taste - and he remarked with groan, "Take a picture, it last longer."_

_I remarked dripping with sarcasm, "Can you turn up a mouth, I can still think."_

_Angry, the guy through his root beer at me - I ducked and we all turned to see the Surge Protector covered in root beer. All but me, the large guy, the Surge Protector, and the barkeeper had_

_The large guy stomped off as she "I think I'm take off - I may be back - but not for a few days."_

_I asked, "Who was that guy?"_

_The barkeeper remarked, "That was Wreck-It Ralph. He is the villain of "Fix It Felix". It's one of the popular game in the arcade - thought lost of some of its' audience to the fighting games and beat-ups."_

_I decide to follow him by turning invisibility. The Surge Protector or the guy. From air way, i watch the guy wreck the building while a short guy - mostly like Fix-It Felix - trying to fix - for about four player games. Afterwords, I slipped out and back to my game. Turns out Pescok Rootdew took fifth place and become one of avatar for a day._

V.V.S.

=WIR=

Ralph said, "May be Turbo did more damages than we thought. This Miss Rootdew must have been one of Turbo's victim when he took over the game."

Vanellope asked, "I got a question."

Ralph said, "What is it?"

Vanellope asked, "What's does invisibility mean?"

Ralph said, "It's a power up that allows you to enemies not to see you."

Vanellope said, "You mean I can sneak into one of the boy's bathroom and scare them."

Ralph said, "You are a bad girl, President Lollipop/"

Vanellope just smiled, "We take a break. I need to get back to Sugar Rush."

Ralph said, "Since tomorrow is Friday, we meet up in your castle mansion."

Vanellope nodded as she run off.

=WIR=

That Friday night, Ralph enter the "Sugar Rush" castle's library. Sour Bill remarked that Vanellope was busy in the code room and would see him shortly. Vanellope entered the room. "Looks like we been through about 9 upgrades since we were installed here. When I crossed the finished line, it restore to before all the upgrades happen. I got about 5 upgrades installed again - one of them happen to contained Pescok Rootdrew and her "Diet Cola Mountain" track. Though they is a little surprise..."

Ralph remarked, "There is a local bad guy her..."

Vanellope asked, "Ever here of 'Sugartopia?', Stinkbrain."

Ralph replied, "You mean series where 'Mario' meet 'Candyland', President Shortbread?"

Vanellope said, "Well, 'Sugar Rush' happen to be a part of that series."

Ralph took a spit take - he spit down towards - his spit making a hole that lead to the Fungeon.

Vanellope remarked, "I thought your breath was bad, Sgt. Bulldozer."

Ralph said, "Should we get to reading your diary?"

Vanellope nodded.

=WIR=

_Friday, August 8, 1997_

_I'm so dizzy from being pick by player that played "Sugar Rush" yesterday, that I need time off. So I decide to send Sour Bill to deal with the Random Roster Race, then sleep in.. I spend some time learning more about the background of my world: Sugartopia. Sugartopia is a fictional planet from the video game of the same name. I'm going to list all games in chronological order by fictional history until I get my own game._

_#1: "Sugartopia 3: Nightmare In Candy Land"" (NES, 1989) - A girl who is orphan finds a magic mirror in a wardrobe while trying to escape from a tornado and was portal to a wreck Sugartopia by an evil race of aliens. In the end, the mirror is destroyed but a magic crown appear. The girl grabs the crown - revealing to girl, Princess Vanellope, and Princess of Sugartopia. A platform game._

_#2:: "Sugartopia: Candy Town" (PC/MAC, 1995): Princess Vanellope has to build the repair the Sugartopia after it got destroyed in the final battle of "Candy Nightmare". The player can build any which way he or she choices. A Simulation game._

_#3: "Sugartopia" (NES, 1985): Princess Vanellope goes through many areas to remove an underground army. In the end, defeating the leader of the Rocky Candy Monsters and freeing the citizens kidnapped by them. A platform game._

_#4: "Sugatopia 2: The Threat of Count Mazzo." (NES, 1986): Princess Vanellope has a rough time across Count Mazzo and his evil henchman. A platform game._

_#5: "Sugar Puzzle" (Game Boy, 1991) : Princess Vanellope has to recover famous kids of famous family from a mind-control villain who uses music. The villain was an mean old owl. In this game, most of the characters in my game are reveal for the first time. A Puzzle Game,._

_#6: "Super Sugartopia" (Super NES/SEGA Genesis), 1992): Princess Vanepolle deals with the evil version of herself and her friends. A Computer Role Playing Game._

_#7: "Sugar Rush" (Arcade, Super NES, SEGA Genesis ,1997): My game. A kart racing game._

_V.V.S_

=WIR=

_Friday, October 31, 1997_

_Gloyd's favorite holiday, Halloween. and he went wild with ghost theme. My castle was fill with enough fake ghost to even give the Boos of the "Super Mario Bros" series a pause. That prankster fill every cart with the inside of pumpkin including mine. I put some cherry filling in his cart as a payback._

_V.V.S_

=WIR=

_Thursday, November 20, 1997_

_At the usual monthly Game Leader Meeting. Guile remarked that Thanksgiving will following Thursday. It's a day, where Mt. Litwick closes up Wednesday, he doesn't open until the following Monday._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Friday, November 21, 1997_

_Before the Random Roster Race, I passed word of "the Thanksgiving" to the other Sugar Rush and remarked that the Random Roster Race will be done on Sunday at noon._

V.V.S.

=WIR=

_Friday, November 28, 1997_

_I got some oil on my princess dress. The Bakery crew analyzed as it as cart oil - but it not contain anything eatable._

_I burn it - but I know it's going to be formated and back on the closet by tomorrow night. I really hate that dress._

_V.V.S._

_P.S. Ice cream cloud dropped a lot of vanilla snow today. I wonder what the kids will think of this. I think I make sure that Abora and Snow get ahead of me - at least until we past the new year._

=WIR=

_Saturday, December 6, 1997_

_I got a bright idea after talking over with some "Pokémon" trainers about Santa Claus a few days again.. I going to check on random games in the arcade - but to kept my idea, I sewed a outfit: a mint green hoodie, a black skirt - like my fellow racers, some miss-match leggings - to confuse the smarter racers in the game, and shoes similar to what the fellow racers are wearing. I told the Surge Protector what I was up to and he give me the thumbs up._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

Now, it was Vanellope's turn to be shock. Her shock was similar to when she saw Ralph was breaking a jawbreaker. Her glitch-up invisibility trick was showing through in stopped 20 seconds.

Vanellope remarked, "Wow."

=WIR=

_Thursday, Dec. 25, 1997_

_I delivered candy to everyone in the station that has been good - or semi-good when you count your video games villains in your list._

_If Gene kept telling Ralph's candies, I'm going to pull him through a crazy night that would make him wish I execute him in "Sugar Rush". I will warm him about upsetting Santa Claus next year.._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

Vanellope remarked, "Well that's the end of the 1997. The next entrance starts the 1998."

Ralph said, "I'm going back home. See you tomorrow, Princess Marshmallow Sauce"

Vanellope remarked, "See you then, Captain Horsehead."

=TEFN=

All the dates checked out by use of certain website. The year, 1997, is from the fictional commercial for "Sugar Rush".

In our next chapter, we deal with the events of 1998.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	3. 1998

"The Diary"  
A "Wreck It Ralph" Fan-Fiction

Part 3 - "1998"

by Dr. Thinker

It was sometime before Ralph saw a "Sugar Rush" character again. A few of the "Sugar Rush" citizens including Sour Bill had birthdays that covered Saturday through Monday - and the Bad-Anon meeting was on a Tueday. So, Ralph and Vanellope had decided to continue reading the diary on Wednesday - but he think he didn't have to worry as he got on the train to Pac-Man.

=WIR=

It has been a normal Bad-Anon meeting for Ralph much of the night. Clyde said, "By the way, we have a new member - recently restored."

The person entered from the entrance of the ghost pen. Ralph could smell the salty oil butter used to cook up popcorn. The small Japanese female was dressed in a purple ropes - she had light blonde hair with a pepper of yellow spots over all her hair. She had a popcorn necklace make out of purple, green and black popcorn.

Ralph stated, "I guessing you from 'Sugar Rush' by the way you look."

The small Japanese female remarked, "What was your first clue, Capt. Cannonball?"

Dr. Eggman remarked, "I believe it might be your popcorn necklace."

M. Bison added, "And you smell of salty butter used by American movie theaters."

Bowser asked the question, "Who in the name of Nintendo are you?"

The small Japanese female remarked, "My name is Count Mazzo Butterpop. I am a "Sugar Rush" racer - but I feel low. With the expect of President Vanellope, everyone treating me like a glitch. I take that back, I'm insulting every glitch that ever existed.."

Ralph said, "President Nut Roll was a glitch."

Count Butterpop remarked, "Did you have 'Foot Loops' for breakfast this morning, Admiral Fire Nose?"

Ralph said, "No, one of the Nicelanders give some pancake and orange juice."

Count Butterpop said, "So, you are Wreck It Ralph. My hero."

Ralph blushed as he raised his eyebrows. "You and President Jawbreaker were cut from the same block of candy"

Count Butterpop said, "Very funny. I forgot to laugh at that one."

Clyde asked, "Why is Ralph your hero?"

Count Butterpop remarked, "The programmers made 'Sugar Rush' based me on a pretween Ralph."

Everyone was stunned by this reveal, but not to the level of when Ralph said that he did not want to the bad guy anymore before his game-jumping adventure that lead to the allow Vanellope to take charge of "Sugar Rush" again.

Count Butterpop added, "I'm serious!"

Now, every villain expect Ralph, Clyde and Count Butterpop was laughing. Clyde was just staring at him. Ralph was looking at the floor feeling embarrassment by Count Butterpop. Count Butterpop tossed a book on the floor at Ralph. Ralph saw that book "SUGAR RUSH: BACKGROUND FILES" was written on it. "Read that, Sgt. Brainless."

Ralph said, "Ok. After the meeting."

Clyde nodded, "Good idea. Let's close out with the affirmation"

Everyone hold hands and said, "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me."

Ralph picked on the book on the floor.

=WIR=

Ralph took the book with him. Turns out the book was all about the backgrounds - fictional and real world outside of the game screen. Somehow, in the past, before Turbo took over Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz must have come meet herself from a "Sugar Rush" for one of the old consoles to get this book. Mostly like a Playstation system, since that kind of home console could have this files as unlockables. After reading a few, he went to sleep.

=WIR=

Ralph sighed as he gotted a tall female and acted like a gothic - but not a perky one - insulting a quarter in second slot. He know her as "The Goth". The second slot was the player to take control of him - wrecking the building.

Ralph went to work on wrecking the building as usual - with Felix hoping in trying to repair the building as usual. The Goth game ended with duck removing Ralph's last life. The Goth groans - and spot "Sugar Rush" not to far away - Ralph saw the Goth put in a few of quarters and picked his friend Vanellope to race as. The Goth slammed Vanellope's kart into some of the railings. Vanellope's face icon turned from happy to confused to downright mad. Everyone face icon turned mad. The face icon usually show their - for lack of better words - poker face. Goth ended up in 5th place - much to her dismay - and left to tell Mr. Litwick that some weird was going on with "Sugar Rush".

A smart female with glasses show up soon enough dressed in a white shirt and shorts. Her legs were too short for pants. She hopped into "Sugar Rush" and insert a few quarters. Ralph finally recognized her as "The Game Nerd" - one of the best player in the arcade. Everyone in "Sugar Rush" started to show their best smile or very cheesy smile. She picked Vanellope as her player and played six races - all of them won. Mr. Litwick arrived to check on "Sugar Rush" during the four game and watch "The Game Nerd" play

Soon after the final one, Yuri remarked, "Coast all clear!" and then Felix remarked, "Quitting Time!"

=WIR=

On entering Bookville, he meet up with Vanellope at one of it's library. Ralph handed Vanellope the book he gotten at the Bad-Anon meeting while. She put the book in her hoodie's right pocket and took out her past self's old dairy out of her hoodie's left pocket.

=WIR=

_Thursday, Jan 1, 1998_

_The arcade is closed. I was forward last Thursday about this one. Today, at noon, I will hold the first Random Roster Race of 1998._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Saturday, Feb. 14, 1998_

_Sigh. I had a hard time dealing with Jubileena today. Her favorite thing other than racing - is matchmaking - and today's holiday was all about love - Valentine's Day. I don't many time I had to hit my head on my kart._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Sunday, April 12, 1998_

_This time, things were a bit calmer - but we got a surprise - A large chocolate bunny hopped in - or race in. The other racers didn't know what to think. I think that was our "Sugar Rush" version of the Easter Bunny. I wonder if we have a candy Santa Claus here as well. Well, it's hope we don't get unplugged anytime soon - so we can find out._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Tuesday, May 26, 1998._

_I was confused as the arcade was closed yesterday. Turn out yesterday was Memorial Day. Business are usually closed that day._

_As for racing, Count Mazzo Butterpop got the win on the Random Roster Race, yesterday. I got third place on that._

_I decide to take a few days out of the Random Roster Race for a special treat for the entire arcade._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Friday, June 5, 1998_

_My special treat was to invite everyone in the arcade to "Sugar Rush" 1st Anniversary Party. Almost everyone was there - though Gene, one of the Nicelanders accidently started a war between the good guys and bad guys present. I need to get some fresh air - so I left my game world and found face to face with Ralph._

_I said, "Well, it's old Ham-Hands himself. Long time no see."_

_Ralph laughed, "What's in the name of Donkey Kong is that noise?"_

_I replied, "My game, "Sugar Rush", is having it's first anniversary party. Everyone in the arcade was invited."_

_Ralph said, "Not me."_

_I asked, "Mind if I hang with you?"_

_Ralph said, "I got to iron the ducks in my game."_

_I wonder what was wrong him and turned invisible to follow him. He went to sleep in small dump - and I don't mean a shack - a actual dump - fill with bricks. I explored the building Ralph wrecks in his game. Everything felt like a 8-bit game. In the penthouse at the top, open invites to the "Sugar Rush' 1st anniversary party - all expect on - to W.I.R.. I checked the trash can - found a half burn one. I got a theory that was Ralph's invite._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

Ralph yelled, "GENE!"

Vanellope know Gene, as the moron blockhead that leads the Nicelanders. If Gene didn't get to a heavy argument over Ralph. Ralph wouldn't have mess up "Hero's Duty" and "Sugar Rush" - kepting Turbo in power as King Candy.

Vanellope said, "Maybe we can come up with a prank for him."

Ralph said, "He's always expecting me to play a prank. so I just try to kept out of the way unless it's game time for us."

Vanellope said, "Then I play a joke on him. I got a idea."

=WIR=

It was a rough day at the game office for Gene. Today, they got 20 players for "Fix-It Felix" from opening of the arcade to the closing of the arcade. Gene picked up his martini to slip it as he does every night. He slip it slowly. He wanted to forget about the time he accidently called "Turbo Time" old-fashion when "Roadblasters" was around. Then he spit it out. It was mixture of milk, candy canes, pretzels, peanut butter, chocolate and whipped cream.

Gene groaned as he saw Vanellope standing in the doorway. He heard loud laughing from outside. He had a feeling that it was Ralph yucking it up.

Vanellope smirked, "A suitable punishment for a jerk like you."

Gene said, "You just bad as that witch that was dressed like a fairy tale princess that I had the misfortune of meeting in 1998."

Vanellope took out the crown that she got when she reset "Sugar Rush" by crossing the finish line. Her pink princess dress went on her.

Gene gasps, "No wonder you got so well with Ralph. You are really a Bad Guy!"

Vanellope asked, "Sorry. Much of the anti-heroes and villains in 'Sugar Rush' are based on salty foods like pretzels, popcorns, and french fries. Much of the good guys are based on sweet sugar stuff like soft drinks. In fact, my theme is sugar."

Gene fainted as just as Max, the janitor game up from the bottom floor.

Max said, "President Schweetz:Tell Ralph that if Gene doesn't recover by opening of the arcade tomorrow, I will replace Gene as the Nicelander that he throws."

Between heavy laughter, Ralph said, "Thanks for the replacement offer, Max - and may take you up on that offer - if Gene doesn't recover that prank."

Vanellope open the window and tap Ralph on their hands as both of them said, "Top Shelf!"

=WIR=

Soon after the Vanellope's successful prank on Gene, Vanellope got sick for two weeks - she was confined to her bedroom for the entire weeks that she was sick. By the time, she recovered - she discovered two shocks - she was dressed in her princess outfit - and she couldn't glitch out of it. She switch from her princess dressed to her hoodie outfit. Then she recalled her past self's invisibility trick - and with a bit of thinking - she did it and took a long walk to castle's garage where her Candy Surprise, the kart she and Ralph made in the bakery, shut down the invisibility trick, and hop in car - then reactivated the invisibility - discovering that included her kart. If anyone could see past her invisibility, they would saw Vanellope with a wicked grin that would make Bad Guy in the arcade green with envy.

The first thing after she becoming President was removing the coin rule that Turbo used. As long as you have a kart and show up on time, you can race in the Random Roster Race. She saw Sour Bill setting up the Random Roster Race as she told him two weeks ago. Everyone was present and soon as Sour Bill started the race. Everyone was racing their best - using power up as they can get them.

She speed past them and took a commanding lead without even using her power up. Taffyta miscalculated a Syrup Slick launch that send it forward instead of backwards - landed right on top of her covering her chocolate syrup.

Rancis remarked, "That got to a girl!"

The Swizz added, "Maybe. Some dudes look like girls and I'm talking to one of them."

Rancis remarked, "You just as bad as Gloyd."

The Swizz asked, "At least I'm not as bad as Taffyta and Mazzo put together."

Rancis smirked as he crossed third and Gloyd make fourth. By the time the ninth racer - Rescok Rootdrew - crossed the final line. Candlehead, the racer that took fifth place remarked, "I think that's the President!"

Rancis asked, "Are you suffering from a case of low sugar, Miss Cakence Candleday?"

Everyone was stunned by Rancis's question - when someone used Candlehead's actual name - they were down right serious.

Candlehead answered, "No - it's just that I recalled that the Princess had invisibility as her power."

Everyone expect the still invisibility Vanellope started laughing - -then after ten minutes - Vanellope could hold her laughter anymore and let her laughter join the others. About a minute afterwards, Vanellope invisibility trick stopped.

After Gloyd high-five for that awesome prank, Vanellope asked Candlehead, Taffyta, and Rancis to come to the castle.

=WIR=

Ralph entered the game world and found a open door and saw Vanellope speaking to Candlehead, Taffyta, and Rancis. Ralph waited as he thought she was starting or finishing up a meeting.

Vanellope stated, "In summary. I believe when I crossed the line to reset after King Turbo Bug business - I set off a slowly-moving soft reboot. After the Random Roster Race, I checked the code room. The game had reinstall all but mostly recent upgrade to the system. I guessing when that's inserted - everything will be mostly like back to normal here. Now, I have a smell an important friend a.k.a Admiral Stunk."

Vanellope run right out of the room and right into Ralph's body and remarked, "Hey, Stinkbrain. You could move out of the way, so you don't kill me!"

Ralph said, "You are in your own game, President Sour Face."

Vanellope said, "I know that - but while I checked the code. I discover that if I am kill while in 'Sugar Rush' - I will ended up in the first outfit I was code with..."

Ralph remarked, "That doesn't sound so bad."

Vanellope ignores Ralph's remark and finished her remarks "...And that is my puffy pink princess dress."

For ten minutes, you could heard a "M&M" drop in the castle before Vanellope remarked, "Let's try to finish the 1998 section today, Sgt. Bulldozer."

Since Ralph was having problems with his mouth forming words, he just nodded in the American "yes" way.

=WIR=

_Saturday, June 27, 1998._

_I told Gene if he doesn't invite Ralph to the next July 4 party in "Sugar Rush", he's going to wish his final game over what I am playing on doing to him._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Sunday, June 28, 1998_

_I'm making a mock martini out of items found in "Sugar Rush" - the mock martini contains the following items: milk, candy canes, pretzels, peanut butter, chocolate and whipped cream. Either way, this is a win-win for me. I added a new party goer or I get to play a prank._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

Ralph said, "That was the prank that you pulled on Gene about two weeks ago!"

Vanellope said, "By the way that blockhead of a blockhead acted when I played the same joke, that my past self got to play her joke."

=WIR=

_Saturday, July 4, 1998_

_Today, I saw almost the entire arcade entered my game for a "July 4" picnic. The Bad Guys headed to Diet Cola Mountain. while the Good Guy head to Salt Taffy Beach. I know for a fact that Taffyta and Pescok will give a earache tomorrow - but I don't know which one is going to worse than the other._

_V.V.S_

_P.S. No since of Sgt. Brickface a.k.a Wreck-It Ralph today. So I think I play a joke on Gene, but I waiting August to pull it._

=WIR=

_Saturday, August 1, 1998._

_Joke played. With help of some of the other game character from "Burger Time", "Tapper" & "Action News", I created what humans might call a picnic lunch. That was every night from July 20 to July 30. Yesterday, I invited over Gene to talk business over picnic today as soon as the "all clear" signal was made._

_He was present just six minutes after "Action News" give the "all clear" signal. The start was pretty good - and planning on using one of my land's sweet in his game's pie. By the time, we reached the mock martini, he was in good spirits - and he took one slipped of it, call me a witch in a fairy princess outfit and run out of the game as if he was a villain chased by army of Devil Dogs. I hadn't laugh that so hard at something in a long time._

_V.V.S._

_P.S. Zella Pretzel-Roddus won the Random Roster_

=WIR=

_Saturday, August 15, 1998_

_Today, a player picked me at his avatar - and send me to the bakery to play that "kart" mini-game. I haven't see anything as ugly as what come out of it. It looked like something a moron, a glitch or both would create - it looked like something out of horror movie. After he raced it - I show it to Gloyd. He remarked that cart looks something out of horror movie such as "Mentos: The Candy of Fate"._

_V.V.S_

_P.S. The following page is photo of Gloyd's drawing of the Candy Monster._

=WIR=

Vanellope blinked at the next page. It was her present day kart she's been using.

Ralph said, "At least we know why game kept the kart. I guess your old one got destroyed when Turbo got eaten by a Cy-Bug."

Just then, a strange brown hair girl entered. Her clothing was odd mixture of yellow, brown, and white. Before, Ralph could said anything, Vanellope remarked, "Zella. What's up?"

The girl answered, "Litwick is buying a tenth upgrade."

Vanellope said, "Holy swedish fishes! How long until he gets around to do so."

Zella said, "He's waiting on Vanna Bean to check to see if there is no glitches in the game."

Vanellope remarked, "Thank goodness, that my invisibility power is back to normal."

Ralph said, "So you are Zella Pretzel-Roddus?"

Zella said, "That's my name. Don't wear it out. Don't worry, I only give President Princess here a hard time during the day - if I'm on the Roster for that given day and not picked by the player."

Ralph said, "That's good news to this this bad guy's ears."

As Zella left, Vanellope remarked, "He's fine though I am worry about you meeting Mazzo. He acts like you before the 'King Turbo Bug Crisis' here. He thinks he's you as a preteen."

Ralph said, "He showed up to a Bad-Anon meeting about two months ago. He was the one that give me that background book."

For ten minutes, you could heard a "M&M" drop in the castle before Vanellope remarked. "Let's get back to the dairy."

=WIR=

_Monday, September 7, 1998_

_Guess what? Not chicken feet! I meet another version of myself from a Playstation game. She give full files on everyone in "Sugar Rush" including myself. I read of them when I need to kill some time between the Random Roster Race and bed time._

V.V.S.

=WIR=

_Friday, October 30, 1998_

_I forward Gloyd to get too crazy out tomorrow even if it was "Halloween" - the time of treats and tricks._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Saturday, October 31, 1998_

_Gloyd T.P. - toilet papered - my kart! So I used my invisibility to wreck his kart. He didn't took so well - and broke down crying._

_V.V.S_

=WIR

Ralph remarked, "So I'm not the first to wreck a cart in this game and make some cry."

Vanellope said, "You know something. We need to get a full report on that entire 'King Turbo Bug' crisis that happen here."

Ralph said, "May be your past self may clue us in when Turbo show up."

Vanellope said, "But my the looks it's seems to 18 against 1 or if he gets the bad guys on his sides - 16 against 4. Either way, those odds aren't worth a pile of 'Reese Pieces' in this game or any other game."

Ralph nodded, "Those odds ain't even good for 'Action News' characters." Ralph paused before a moment before asking, "Can we get back to the dairy?"

Vanellope nodded, "No harm done there, Mud Stunk, there is only three entries left for 1998."

=WIR=

_Tuesday, December 1, 1998_

_I got a plan to get Gene to try to treat Ralph a bit more friendly. I'm going to put a brick in his stocking every Christmas season until he threats._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Wednesday, December 23, 1998._

_Everyone is set for the entire arcade. With my invisibility, I think I get all arcade covered tomorrow night._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Friday, December 24, 1998_

_Everything went like clockwork though Gene thought that Ralph throw a brick into his room and that landed in Gene's stocking. Right now, I feel like a glitch in my own game - but I know that glitches can't leave their games since I'm writing this entry while invisible sitting on top of Ralph._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

Ralph jumped up - and went with enough force to land on Vanellope pretty hard. Vanellope faded in code. Ralph start crying for a few seconds before a sceptre was throw at him.

Vanellope reappeared in her Princess dress, "YOU MORONIC STINK BRAIN, YOU KILLED ME!"

Ralph tried to run but Vanellope hopped on his shoulder and used her sceptre to hit him on the head. Ralph throw her hard against the wall - again killing her - but Ralph run as fast as he can before the game start to regenerate Vanellope. Both him and Vanellope need to - as they said in the 80's - take a chill pill - after the last diary entry.

=TBC=

Ok. That was weird way of ending a chapter - but a ending of chapter non the last. Next up is 1999.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	4. 1999

"The Diary"

A "Wreck-It Ralph" Fan-Fiction

Part 4 - "1999"

by Dr. Thinker

It was about three month since Ralph killed Vanellope twice - but lucky both killings happen in "Sugar Rush", Vanellope's own game - and the game recreated her both time. Vanellope was angry - as she learned that if she was kill in her own game, she would appeared in her first coded outfit - her puffy pink princess dress - much to her annoyance.

As Ralph got up from the mud from the last player's game, he had decided to see if Vanellope had cold down a lot from the indecent.

=WIR=

He found Vanellope in the castle bedroom and said to her, "I know I'm a moron. And a diaper baby. And a stinkbrain."

Vanellope remarked, "The stinkiest of them all."

That line put on a smile on Ralph's face.

Ralph said, "Sorry, about killing you twice."

Vanellope remarked, "That's chocalate under the bridge."

Ralph asked, "Don't you mean water under the bridge?"

Vanellope asked, "Isn't water and chocolate the same thing?"

Ralph double facepalm big time - helped by his huge hands.

Vanellope said, "After we do the Random Roster race, we can start on the year 1999 - beside I did something clever with the Random Roster Race."

Ralph wondered what she means by that - and left.

=WIR=

Sometime later, Ralph learned that Vanellope had coded twenty different Random Roster Race routes - and make show the game randomized it every day. That way, no racers - even Vanellope herself - would know how the track will turn out. Ralph learned from Vanellope that it come from a recently remarked from Tafftya. The remarked that Tafftya said according to Rancis was: "I'm bored of this stale cake of a track."

The track for today's Random Roster race was the following: usual starting location, went though the Candy Cane forest, into Diet Cola Mountain, through Lemon Cream Lake, then into Gummi Bear Patch, and then to the finish line. Vanellope won first place in the race.

Ralph said, "I wish I had some popcorn for that race."

Vanellope said, "Let's see if we can get done with 1998 before next year's Halloween at best or next year's Christmas at worst."

Ralph said, "Sound like a plan."

=WIR=

_Sunday, January 10, 1999_

_Since I'm bored after racing and having a problem sleeping. I think I turn to the book that I got from my other self._

_It started with my own history. In the game backstory: Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz was born in "Sugartopia" by King Vinnie Von Schweetz and Queen Coca Von Schweetz. Rumored of a team up of a band of salty villains lead by Count Mazzo Butterpop - Vanellope was sent to Earth where she would be safe from harm. Sometime later when she was nine. She make her away back to Sugatopia and defeat Count Mazzo Butterpop and reclaimed the town and become the Ruling Princess of "Sugartopia"._

_In the real world - the one that the players habited - the artist based on my look on his boss, Vanna Bean. My theme was based around sugar._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Friday, February 5, 1999_

_Low player account today - only two players near the end of the arcade's day. Moving on the next character in the book: Miss Taffyta Muttonfudge._

_The backstory for her is the following: The Muttonfudge family has been the royal family spin doctors for many years - and Tafftya was going to be following the same route - until Count Mazzo attack. Tafftya ended on Taffy Island were she faked me - Princess Vanellope Von Schtweez - until the real deal return and defeat Count Mazzo - becoming a helping hand for me._

_The real word event that lead to her creation was a worker, Takorio, that was know to be very experimental in the kitchen - created a dish that combine lamb, onion, peanut butter, chocolate, blue cheese, almonds, and mushroom. No one dare to take a bite of it, except one - That person, Shuroga, was on the toilet for the rest of the day. His coworkers put it in their neighbor's dumpster that had they know had an army of cockroaches in it. The next day, the cockroaches were in the workplace. They called the garage guys to do a early pick-up. When that garage guys were done - the cockroaches return to their dumpster. Tafftya Muttonfudge was thought out. Her theme was set to salt water taffy. The lollipop was tic of Takorio, who had a love affair of both salt water taffy pieces and lollipops._

=V.V.S=

Ralph and Vanellope laughed so hard and so lough - it was about a half hour long when they stopped Taffyta Muttonfudge herself entered and asked, "What are you two laughing so hard the characters in 'Action News Team' could heard it?"

Vanellope said, "Your story behind your character in the gamer's world in my old dairy."

Tafftya took the dairy from Vanellope, look at it, laugh it, tossed the book at Vanellope - who caught it, and then said as she leave, "Muttonfudge is a name, not a recipe."

Vanellope remarked, "I wish I can pay the 'Action News

Team' a visit."

Ralph remarked, "May we can - the arcade will be closed for four days in November - for the Thanksgiving holiday. We can talk Felix and his girlfriend over there to give them a full report on the 'King Turbo Bug' business that happen here. But we need kept reading that diary."

A yawn escape Vanellope's mouth said, "Let's do that tomorrow."

Ralph nodded and head off back to his own game.

=WIR=

Felix and Ralph heard a noise like car engine coming into their game, Felix jumped to the roof of the apartment building while Ralph got ready to catch the villain. As the car engine got louder, Ralph freezed up. The car they here was Vanellope's cart and it was going at top speed and hit Ralph really hard - killing him. But not for long, since Ralph was in own game, "Fix-It Felix Jr." Vanellope did a few loops around the apartment building before crashing Ralph again - killing him again, but not for long.

Vanellope said, "Now we are even, Sgt. Cherry Nose."

If Ralph's looks could kill a game character, Vanellope would had her final game over but since Ralph's look couldn't kill her - - Vanellope was fine.

Ralph remarked, "Touche, Princess Tomboy."

Vanellope remarked, "That President Tomboy, Sgt. Brickface."

Ralph remarked, "Kid, let's read more of your dairy."

Vanellope added, "That sounds like a plan, Stinkbrain."

=WIR=

_Wednesday, March 11, 1998_

_I had not gotten on the Random Roster race for 10 days - so I'm been very bored. To kill time, I decide to get cover another racer. The following is Candlehead's backstory: When, Cakence "Candlehead" Candleday was first born - she rolled right out of her mother's body and didn't stop until he roll into the Kart Bakery where she ended up getting candle stuck to her brain. The doctors couldn't figure out a way to get the candle out of her brain - so they left it in. The candle ended in the section that control her mood - leaving her a few scoops short of a ice cream sundae._

_The story behind her creation was that a code, Kollori, based on "Dr. Cadance Candle", a ditzy scientist from the movie of the same name._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Thursday, April 1, 1998_

_I got Rancis and Gloyd good after caught them after they place soap on the entire Random Roster track and caused everyone to end up in a sixteen kart pile up. I joked about beheading them for that prank. They took off as if I was glitching out of control._

_Getting everyone out was tiring and everyone wanted to go home. Lucky for us, if the Random Roster Race is not perform for any reason - it just use the characters that won the previous Random Roster Race._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

Vanellope said, "That was similar to the prank I pull out on other 'Sugar Rush' Racers after I cross the final line."

Ralph said, "I starting to like your past self."

Vanellope said dripping with sarcasm, "Yeah and that next entry will she claim she hates her princess dress."

Ralph said, "I think I can taste sour taste of sarcasm."

Vanellope asked, "I am an open candy box?"

Ralph answered dripping with sarcasm, "Yes, Kid. You are."

=WIR=

_Saturday, April 10, 1998_

_Sour Bill and Rancis are in the Code Room trying to get free up my other two outfits: my disguise and my racing suit. I'm stuck in my princess outfit - and it's my least favorite outfit. Whoever made it need to be chocolate syrupped and cotton candied._

_Time for Rancis's backstory. Rancis Fluggerbutter is one smart boy. He is a loyal to the Sugartopia and help me - Vanellope Von Schweetz - repaired Sugartopia after the mess with Count Mazzo._

_His creation background: He was originally was going to be the main hero - but most of workers thought he was black-suited version of "Fix-It Felix Jr." His theme is based on a "Reese Peanut Butter Cup" - one of Vanna Bean's favorite candy._

_I can't believe I wrote that. The real world sounds stranger then the action world._

_V.V.S_

=WIR=

Vanellope started dancing after reading the last diary entry - it took Ralph about twenty minutes to stop her - only because Vanellope's body start to fall asleep about around the eighteen minute point.

Ralph picked up the semi-tired Vanellope, carry her the way back to her bedroom in her castle in "Sugar Rush", put a mint green nightgown on her, then tuck into her bed, and then he left "Sugar Rush" for his own game.

=WIR=

For one full week, Vanellope sleep "like a chocolate candy log" as the characters of "Sugar Rush" like to say. Her reawakening on the final day happen just as the "Arcade closed" ring out of Yuni Universe. She hop into her kart and joined the others at the racetrack. With both long sleep past and her programming - she crossed the finish line in first place.

=WIR=

Two days later, Vanellope and Ralph meet in the Candy Cane Forest - where they first meet to to hopefully finish up the 1999 entries of her old diary when she was Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz.

Ralph said, "Not a bad idea."

Vanellope said, "Jublieena wants me to be to outside the castle when the game finally gets the ninth update install."

Ralph said, "About about that tenth update?"

Vanellope said, "The 'Action News' Team Members are looking it - but so no reports on anyone from 'Tobikomi'

coming into the arcade."

Ralph asked, "Did you say, 'Tobikomi', Kid?"

Vanellope replied, "I did, Colonel Chicken Belly."

Ralph added, "They made my game."

Vanellope yelled, "WHAT?"

Soon, Ralph was covered in whipped cream. Ralph remarked, "Kid - Say it, don't spray it. Let's get this book or at least 1999 out of the way today."

Vanellope just nodded.

=WIR=

_Wednesday, May 12, 1999_

_Yesterday, I got a two surprises - Vanna Bean show up in a dress like a outfit like my racing outfit. She even used a quarter to play as me. Someone I think I kid won a contest to have Princess Von Schweetz appear for their birthday at their local arcade._

_The second one come later - Mr. Litwick comes to said that he was going to turn off us - but he won't unplug us - but he will arrive early on Tuesday at 5:00 AM - that way we can do the Random Roster Race before the arcade opens. I'm starting think Mr. Litwick knows video characters are have jobs inside their games._

_Since I'm bored, I decide to Jubileena Bing-Bing backstory: Miss Bing-Bing's family was knock for cherry farming. In fact, their cherry tree farm is the most famous in "Sugartopia". In fact, the royal family usually eats them at."_

_Creaton background: The workers were reading English kid books trying to find a good idea. Logeriza, found the book called "Cherry Love", the book was about an orphan kid named Cherry Love who maintained a farm with help from Dorothy Love - who was hinted to be the Dorothy from "The Wizard of Oz". The gang loved Cherry Love and then used code to turn Cherry Love into Jubileena Bing-Bing. Her theme is cherry pie._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Sunday, June 6, 1999_

_Sour Bill and I have been talking about things. The first thing is our failure to trying to convince Gene to allow us to invite Ralph to our game's anniversary party and that Count Butterpop has a idea. Though why I do have a feeling that Count Butterpop will get his final game over.. If you are not in your own game - you don't regenerate. Game Over. For good. For good, it's forever without a goodbye._

_The second is that they had been reports that the other habits of Sugar Rush has been setting a yellow eye and white teeth ghost dressed in a racing outfit - usually near Sugar Rush's entrance. I'm starting to think that's Turbo's ghost._

_The third was the damage done by the visiting characters for the anniversary. Not too bad, thanks to Terri and Terry, two leftovers from an unplugged game. By their blue racing suits - I think they might have been from a racing game._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

Ralph said, "I know them. Those were the twins racers from 'Turbo Time' - Turbo's old game. I thought they were gone when 'Turbo Time' was unplugged."

Vanellope said, "Hmmmm. I wonder if this is the start of my past self's downfall?"

Ralph said, "I don't think so. The twins were decent - if not a little passive-angry about Turbo almost always winning the races in their game."

=WIR=

_Monday, June 7, 1998_

_I talked to Terri and Terry. They were from "Turbo Time". I make a deal to talk with them. More information on Turbo._

_They was more to the "Turbo Time" story then I thought._

_It started with "Roadblasters" being put across from "Turbo Time", which was next door to "Fix-It Felix Jr." About the place, where my game, "Sugar Rush", is now. For a week, things were equal in the number of quarters between "Turbo Time" and "Roadblasters." Then Mr. Litwick's mother died and closed up shop for an entire two week. This won't be a problem if Turbo didn't meet up with Carol, the avatar for "Roadblasters" on that week's Wednesday. Turbo was mad as heck - Carol was female - black hair, hazel eyes, neon pink t-shirt, Daisy Dukes, leg warmers, and sandals. Carol was about give Turbo his final game over - if he wasn't rescued by Rally X's avatar, Hellen. Turbo was not happy with about giving saved by a girl because he prefers girls in three roles: a kidnapped princess, sport game cheerleaders, or audience members._

_When Mr. Litwick reopened his arcade, the number of quarters for "Turbo Time" started to shrink at the time - while the quarters for "Roadblasters" started to grow._

_Then the following Friday, as we might say in "Sugar Rush", the sugar hit the fan. Turbo took off like rocket, enter "Roadblasters", causing it crashed - unplugging both "Roadblasters" and "Turbo Time". Turbo hasn't been seen since. They wanted to join us. I come up with an idea - recolors - common in racing and fighting games anyway. So I'm summon all of my racers to the castle to ask who wanted to have two recolors. The only one was none other than Minty Zaki. So with help with them - I created Minty's two recolors - Torvald Batterbutter and Sticky Wipplesnit._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

Ralph said, "Well, there's two possible reasons for Turbo trying to take cover."

Vanellope asked, "What's the first one?"

Ralph said, "That you look like a younger version of Carol - did the Turbo Twins say that she had - black hair and hazel eyes. "

Vanellope said, "Yeah." Vanellope paused before asking the following, "What's the other reason?"

Ralph said as Sticky and Torvald entered, "To get back the Turbo Twins."

Sticky and Torvald gasped loudly enough to allow Vanellope and Ralph know them there.

Ralph said sheepishly, "Hi, Terry and Terri."

Sticky said, "It's been a long time since anyone..."

Torvald added, "...call us by using our 'Turbo Time' names."

Ralph said, "So what's bring you here?"

Torvald answered, "The Set Uppers - the villain news characters from 'Action New Team' decide to show what they think what happen when you went Turbo, Ralph."

As Ralph rushed out of "Sugar Rush" with Vanellope right on his heels to "Game Central Station". They was a report - that painted him, Felix, Vanellope and Sgt. Calhoun in a bad light.

Ralph said sadly, "Now my rating is going back down to zero."

A familiar voice stated, "Don't worry, ladies, I got some fantastic help."

Ralph and Vanellope turned to see Sgt. Calhoun in her armor standing by a large blonde girl with blue eyes dress in a purple catsuit.

The blonde girl stated, "I'm Amy Chor, the anchor for 'Action News Team'. I think I can help you."

Vanellope and Ralph smiled.

=WIR=

With Amy Chor's teammates help, the Core Four started to explored all games. Ralph found the Setup's broadcaster tower was inside "Zara's Evil World" - and destroyed it just as Zara herself appeared. Her dark blue hair, her light green skin, and her purple and red clothing make her as friend of Ralph from Bad-Anon.

Zara rubbed her blue hair as her black eyes look at the Ralph, "Hi, Ralph. What's up with the game jumping?"

Ralph remarked, "Well, just shutting now The Set Uppers tower."

Zara said, "Don't worry, I got a plan. It won't kill them but now I think it's wise to return to your own games."

=WIR=

A few month later, Vanellope and Ralph meet Amy Chor again when they game jumped into "Action News Team" own game. Amy Chor explained that Zara flooded the "Set Uppers" base of operation - so Amy Chor changed the settings of her game to prevent the players from reaching the final level of their game until the water can drain out.

Vanellope told that she's reading her diary in hope of finding out why Turbo try to take over "Sugar Rush".

Amy Chor replied that the more information her team has would be good for everyone in the arcade and tell Vanellope to kept at it. Once, she gets full information, she make a special report on it.

=WIR=

_Sunday, July 4, 1999_

_Today was a good day - most people decide to have barque in their own game for this July 4. In this game, Rancis treats us to giant smores._

_Sticky and Torvald are behaving well - it's enough to make two people asks me to create recolors for them - Jubileena and Adorabeezle. I told them I'm near the fence - but I didn't say which side of the fence I'm one._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Sunday, July 11, 1998_

_Since I, Jubileena and Adorabeezle didn't get on the Random Roster yesterday - I decide to surprised them. In the morning, I had Jubileena meet her recolor - Citrusella Flugpucker - and then later in the afternoon, I shocked Adorabeezle with her recolor - Noughetsia Brumblestian._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Saturday, August 14, 1999_

_All of "Sugar Rush' racers including me had just saw Turbo's Ghost show up. He was a giant dark green monster dressed in a gray racing suit with a matching helmet with yellow eyes and yellow teeth. He went wrecking like he was trying to destroy "Sugar Rush" but end up getting caught in a cupcake. I had the cops sent him to the Fungeon. If it's a mask, and it's from another character from another game, I'm gonna send him back home on the first train. If it's a character from this game, a line from the Queen of Hearts will fit here perfectly - that line is the following..._

_"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"_

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Monday, August 15, 1999_

_Well, looks like we were grabbed, chewed and swallowed by Gloyd's latest prank - he costumed himself as Turbo's Ghost. I only crushed kart and told him to stay from the Kart bakery for a full week as payback for his bad prank on us._

_V.V.S_

=WIR=

Ralph said, "What does that phrase me?"

Vanellope asked, "What phrase?"

Ralph point this phrase in the dairy as he said one, "This one - grabbed, chewed, and swallowed."

Vanellope answered, "That means totally conned by someone."

Ralph remarked, "I thought the phrase for being totally conned was the following - hook, line and sinker."

Vanellope remarked, "That sounds something out of a fishing game."

Ralph laughed as he said, "Let's get back to the dairy."

Vanellope nodded.

=WIR=

_Thursday, August 26, 1999_

_Today is the hottest day on record for the entire city that this arcade is in. Mr. Litwick has turn his air conditioners to full power. To prevent me from thinking of melting the Ice Cream Mountain with my magic wand, I think I take a look at the background of our snow girls - Adorabeezle and Snowanna Rainbeau._

_Background story: Short and sweet for both them. They are both cousins from different sugar ice poles and they are rivals. Adorabeezle is the North Sugar Pole and Snowanna Rainbeau is from the South Sugar Pole._

_Creator's History for them is simple as well, they were thinking of ice level from past game - and come up with two suitable ice characters, but Vanna Bean could not make up with one to cut it - so the coders decide to put both in the game._

_V.V.S_

=WIR=

_Saturday, September 25, 1999_

_Mr. Litwick got into arcade with a rival arcade owner cross the town over if arcade games will be affected by the Y2K Bug today. The rival arcade's son come in during the argument and totally wrecked the Q-Bert machine by not buying his mother's story._

_V.V.S._

_=WIR=_

_Monday, September 27, 1999_

_I give some Q-Bert and his friends some sweets from my game in hopes that they will be happy in Game Central Station._

_Meanwhile, they been some accounts and lawyers. Mr. Litwick is thinking that the rival arcade will close and/or try to use the pants off Mr. Litwick._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Monday, December 21, 1999_

_Everyone is set up for my usual Christmas route._

_V.V.S._

=WIR=

_Sunday, December 26, 1999._

_Everything let like clockwork today though Ralph was not present in "Fix-It Felix Jr.", he was sleeping at Tappers - and I could not even wake him up after twenty attempts to do so. Hope to the Creators that he gets back to his game before it gets unplugged._

_V.V.S_

=WIR=

Vanellope remarked, "That the end of the 1999."

Ralph said, "That means 2000."

Vanellope said, "I just remember Turbo started to attack 'Sugar Rush' periodically from 2000 to 2003 but nothing after that until that the Battle of 'Sugar Rush' happen."

Ralph's face look like he just read a wham line in a book.

=TBC=

How do you like the reveal?

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
